(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mechanism, and more particularly to an actuator type reciprocating mechanism.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
A typical reciprocating mechanism is shown in FIG. 5 and is a pneumatic type mechanism, the mechanism comprises a cylinder "a" including two pistons c, c' slidably received therein and coupled together by a link b, the link b including an oblong hole formed therein and having a rack b1 formed therein, a gear d rotatably engaged in the oblong hole of the link b and fixed on an axle d1 which extends outward of the cylinder a; the pistons c and c' are caused to move rightward when pressurized air is injected into an inlet e which is formed in the left cap f of the cylinder a, and caused to move leftward when pressurized air is injected into another inlet e' which is formed in the right cap f' of the cylinder a, whereby, the gear d and the axle d' are rotated by the rack b1 . However, the output force of such a mechanism is not good enough for working purposes.
Another type of pneumatic mechanism is shown in FIGS. 6 to 9 and includes a shaft h extended outward of a cylinder, a rod k coupled to the shaft h and having an iron head k1 and k2 secured on each of the ends thereof, a blade i coupled to the shaft h and disposed in the cylinder; the blade i is moved counterclockwise (FIG. 6) when pressurized air is injected into the cylinder via the passage j, and moved clockwise (FIG. 8) when injected into the cylinder via the passage j'. As shown in FIG. 7, when the iron head k1 actuates a magnetic inductive mechanism ml, the pressurized air is caused to be injected into the cylinder via the passage j', and is caused to be injected into the cylinder via the passage j when the iron head k1 actuates the other magnetic inductive mechanism m2; similarly, the output force of such a mechanism is not good enough for working purposes.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional reciprocating mechanisms.